Stranger
by Sakura Kinomoto4
Summary: 3 new students from America. Lord Voldemort is on the move. Turns out he found a new powerful sorceress and is trying to make her loyal to him. Will the new students with the help of Harry save the U.S? Read and find out.
1. A Day to Remember

Stranger  
  
Discliamer: Harry Potter and other characters does not belong to me except Reika Wong, Annie Woods, Louis Johnson, etc. My characters are mostly used in this fanfic. Harry Potter and company will be in this fanfic but in the next few chapters.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: A Day to Remember  
  
  
  
  
  
Reika's POV:  
  
I was just coming home from school. I was excited that it was the end of the school year. My name is Reika Wong, some people call me Lita. I have brown eyes and reddish brown hair with some loose curls and silver highlights. It was almost my birthday. I was excited because I was going to become 11 years old. My parents were very secretive. Sometimes I stay up late and listen to their conversations. I never get it. It's the same words: "She's just not ready yet." "She is, and she must know. She is also showing signs of it!" " I know but...." "No buts my dear." "She's too young she will not know, not until she gets the letter. "Yes my dear...Accio spell book." I wonder who they are talking about, me or my younger sister who is 8 years old. Then there's the word Accio I never heard of it before.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone there? Earth to Lita" my friend asked. There's my best friend Annie Woods, her nickname is Misty because of her baby blue eyes which made her look like she's about to cry. "Yes what is it?" I asked obiviously annoyed. "Wanna go shopping with me after your B-day?" she replied with a famaliar look in her eyes. "No thanks. I wanna spend some time with my family." I replied. "And since I know you so well, you're going to mumble something like: 'Later, I gotta go home now.' Am I right?" I always hated it when she's right. "Yeah, you're right. Later Misty!" I said.  
  
July 9th:  
  
Today when I woke up I was excited.Today was my birthday! I heard a little tapping coming from the window. I was shocked and speachless. An owl flew through my window, it dropped a letter on my lap and waited on my chair. Slowly I opened the letter and read:  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDARY  
  
  
  
Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
  
Surpreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
  
  
Dear Ms. Wong,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Minerva McGonagal  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
I then found another piece of paper and read:  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDARY  
  
  
  
UNIFORM  
  
First-year students will require:  
  
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar  
  
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags  
  
  
  
COURSE BOOKS  
  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
  
by Miranda Goshawk  
  
A History of Magic by Bathilda by Baghilda Bagshot  
  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
  
A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
  
by Phyllida Spore  
  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenious Jigger  
  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
  
by Newt Scamander  
  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Sefl-Protection  
  
by Quentin Trimble  
  
OTHER EQUIPMENT  
  
1 wand  
  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
  
1 telescope  
  
1 set brass scakles  
  
Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad  
  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS  
  
ARE NOT ALLOWED TO THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS  
  
  
  
I was about to scream "I'M A WITCH, A WITCH!!!!!!! I AM A REAL WITCH!!!!!!!!" but decided to keep my cool. Then something happened. I just stood there and watched. Now I understood. My family was a family of witches and wizards. So was my best friend and most hated enemy. At that I gasped in surprised. Louis (pronounced as: Lou ey) Johnson is a wizard, my number one and most hated enemy. A WIZARD! After my surprised reaction passed all sorts of things came into my mind. Like many kinds of spells, potions to make, defenses, how to make future predictions, etc. I went into my parent's room stole of piece of parchment and a quill and wrote:  
  
Dear Professor McGonagall,  
  
I accept going to Hogwarts. And my parents allow it also.  
  
Sincerly,  
  
Reika Wong  
  
I went back to my room gave the owl that gave me the Hogwarts letter the letter that I wrote.  
  
Slowly I went downstairs to breakfast and asked casually "Mum, we've got to go get my supplies for Hogwarts." I knew my mother understood exactly what I said. I went to the bathroom to get ready. Then I went back to the kitchen to eat my breakfast. (Author's Note: Let's fast foward a little shall we?)  
  
At the Leaky Cauldron:  
  
When I got there with my mom I saw someone that shocked me. Louis Johnson with his parents were there. Surprisingly my mom went over to his parents. They greeted one another. They were friends and I knew it. I went over to my mom. "Mum let's go! I don't wanna stay here." I growled. "Why you scared of me?" taunted Louis Johnson. Right there and then I wanted to rip his heart out. "No I wanna kill you." I replied with a straight face. "Why you..............  
  
To be Continued  
  
PLEASE REVIEW IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Hogwarts

Stranger  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Company belongs to Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Louis Johnson, Reika Wong, Annie Woods, etc. belongs to me.  
  
A/N: Please people review! At least throw some ideas this way! I'm already losing my muse on this!  
  
Chapter 2: Hogwarts  
  
Louis Johnson's POV:  
  
  
  
"Why you....." I began but I was but off by a scream. Me and Reika looked to the side and saw Annie. "Annie?" Reika had gasped with a speechless look on her face. "I knew it! I knew it!" Annie started to repeat over and over again. "What may I ask do you know?" I asked impatiently. "Oh nothing. Go on." Annie said with a gesture. Angrily I sighed knowing that there was nothing more to argue about. "If my parents want you three to join," I said gesturing to Annie, Mrs. Wong, and Reika, "then I guess you can." And so everyone went their way towards the back of the Leaky Cauldron. When we got there everyone saw a brick wall and a garbage can. Mrs. Wong produced a wand and tapped it three times against a brick. Suddenly the bricks began to part. When it stopped moving it formed a walkway.  
  
My eyes widened open. I've never saw this many people before. "So this is the Diagon Alley." I heard Reika whisper to herself. We went to Gringotts to get some Knuts, Sickles, and Galleons. Then we went to get our robes and stuff at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Afterwards Mrs. Wong went to get us som basic Potions ingredients, while we went to get a pet each. I got a lovely small brown owl which I named Joe, Reika got a black cat she named (Blackie for a nickname), and Annie got a snow owl which she named Snowy. Quickly we got the rest except our wands. At long last the moment I've been waiting for we went to Ollivanders. By far everyone was right-handed. I got an birchwood and dragon heartstring, Nine inches. Annie got an willow and unicorn hair, nine and a half inches. Reika got an phoenix feather redwood, eleven inches (which took 3 hours to get!).  
  
(A/N: If I must go on with this it'll get really boring so. Let's fast foward to the the King's Crossing. I wonder if it's called that. I forgot, oh well. Oh and if you are surprised, don't be!)  
  
At the King's Crossing:  
  
I went to platform 9 3/4. When I got into a compartment and settled down. A few minutes passed when I was surprised by two very annoying giggling girls. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ANNIE WOODS AND REIKA WONG?" I had yelled at them. "Obiviously sharing a compartment with you." Reika answered with a hint of annoyance in her voice. I wonder how I can put up with my biggest enemy (Reika) any time and place. After a few minutes I went to an empty compartment and changed into my robes.  
  
Later:  
  
We arrived at Hogwarts. A giant, or should I say Half-Giant, called Hagrid took the first years to meet one of the professors. Professor McGonagall began to speak. "First you must be sorted. Now wait out here until we are ready for you." she said and left us for a few minutes. Quickly she returned and said that they are ready. She led us all up to the front, in front of an old hat with a rip in it. Suddenly it began to sing:  
  
"............  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I can't think of a song for the hat to sing!!! And I needed writer's block for a song? Ugh! this is so frustrating.  
  
Harry Potter: What about us???  
  
Me: What about you?  
  
Ron Weasly: Where are we in this story?  
  
Me: What do you mean?  
  
Hermionie Granger: We mean that we aren't in this blasted story yet. And when shall we be included?  
  
Me: Oh.....Never  
  
All: WHAT?????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::chases me::  
  
Me: ::runs away:: IIINNN TTTHHHEEE NNNEEEXXXTTT CCCHHHAAAPPPTTTEEERRR TTTHHHEEENNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And please review this stupid chapter!!! 


End file.
